pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest of Hope
'The Forest of Hope '(希望の森, Kibō no Mori) is the second playable area in Pikmin. On the area select map it is the center of the vast forest in the game, and has eight pieces scattered all over the area. Yellow Pikmin are first found in this area. This area would become the Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2. There are 27 pellet posies in this area upon arrival.(19 starting on Day 5) Environment Most of this area consists of vast plains with some gates and high walls that block the way. There is a small lake near the main plain. This area contains an assortment of Red and Yellow Pellets, as well as two bridges that can be built to gain access to a small piece of land containing the Sagittarius. Behind the stone wall at the landing area is a 20 yellow Pellet on a high tree stump that requires Yellow Pikmin to reach. To the north (according to the map) is the arena where the Armored Cannon Beetle is fought and to the southwest, blocked by a Cardboard Box that requires 10 Pikmin to push, is the ledge where the Burrowing Snagrets are. Pellet Posies reside through most of the Forest of Hope. The Bomb Rocks in this area are located inside tin cans. The first one is near the great plain with Red Bulborbs, another one is near the place where the Yellow Onion is originally found. The last can is in the place where the Nova Blaster is found. On the first day the area is visited, some are found out of the cans, three resting in front of one of the stone walls that can be destroyed after obtaining Yellow Pikmin. Although water defends access to the Geiger Counter, the Radiation Canopy and the Sagittarius, it is possible to collect these parts without Blue Pikmin, making this level the only level in which Blue Pikmin are completely unnecessary. In Challenge Mode there are many more Bulborbs, and Spotty Bulbears (along with a Pearly Clamclamp) can also be found where the Armored Cannon Beetle and Burrowing Snagrets are found in story mode. Enemies *Pellet Posy *Dwarf Bulborb × 11 *Spotty Bulborb × 7( × 9 after day 5) *Iridescent Flint Beetle × 1(× 3 after day 5) *Honeywisp × 3 *Female Sheargrub × 6(× 9 after day 5) *Male Sheargrub × 4(× 6 after day 5) *Wogpole × 4 *Armored Cannon Beetle × 1 *Burrowing Snagrets × 3(× 2 after the one with a ship part is killed) *Swooping Snitchbug (Day 15-30) × 2 Flora *Pellet Posy Challenge Mode Enemies *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Dwarf Bulbear *Red Bulborb *Spotty Bulbear *Pearly Clamclamp Ship Parts *Eternal Fuel Dynamo *Whimsical Radar *Extraordinary Bolt *Nova Blaster *Shock Absorber *Radiation Canopy *Geiger Counter *Sagittarius Gallery Image:Pikmin1 1.jpg|Red Pikmin at the landing site. Image:DSC00460.JPG|A group of Pikmin near a Yellow Onion and some pellets in Challenge Mode. Image:Forest_Of_Hope.png|Forest Of Hope(Look at The Impact Site for Map Key.) FoH texture.png|The radar pattern for The Forest of Hope. Trivia *The best possible score in Challenge Mode is 569. *It is possible to get all the ship parts without Blue Pikmin. Because of this, it is possible to beat The Forest of Hope in only a day or two. de:Wald der Hoffnung Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Awakening Wood Category:Challenge Mode levels Category:Ship parts Category:Useful Ship Parts